


Deep Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Female Knight, Intense Emotions, Knights & Princesses, Longing, Old work, One-sided longing, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could never forget her mysterious knight in blue. Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

Three strangers had visited her back before she became a princess. The first had been an unusually tiny boy who helped her made a gown for the ball. The second was a young man who escorted her to the ball and defended her from strange creatures that where as unusual to her as her visitors. And the last, she was the one who interested Cinderella most of all. That woman had distracted the others long enough for her to make her escape from being imprisoned by her stepmother, even though she had never asked her and knew nothing of her. She'd been there to fight off another one of those creatures--a massive one that had appeared as she was attempting to leave that nightmare she once called home. Cinderella remembered what that woman's body felt like against hers as she had shielded her from attack. Her scent still lingered on those ragged clothes.

Her stepmother had said those clothes were all she needed. So worn and patched, but she still kept them now. They brought up mixed feelings; reminding her of all those years of torment and her escape from it. Those three strangers who had protected her and aided her without even knowing her, when those who should have never did--her few memories of them were etched into every thread along with everything else. She pressed the tattered dress to her face, taking in the fading scent. A mix of sweat, blood, and something sweet she couldn't place. It was unfamiliar, but the fleeting fluttering in her chest it caused was not.

That scent immediately painted that woman's face in her mind. A woman in blue from head to toe. Even her hair had been the color blue. She'd never seen hair like that before. The way it shined, how her hair perfectly matched her eyes...that color stained her memory. Such a beautiful shade of blue. Intense and deep. She wanted to be be lost in the depth of that blue. 

As mysteriously as they had come, those three had never returned since. Where had they gone? What land did that sweet scent come from? Where had her knight in blue disappeared to?

Of those three visitors, that woman had been the one she wanted so much to meet again. She knew the source in her heart, of why. Uncontrollably, her mind would always wander to her. Her desires locked within herself ran on repeat in her mind when she was alone as they had no one to be spoken to. The words she wanted to say were rehearsed again and again on her faint hope that as mysteriously as those visitors had come, that woman in blue would appear again before her. She wanted to show her what she'd done with her freedom from that hell. She wanted her to see what a strong leader she had become. She wanted her to know that she too had the power to shield and protect the ones who'd been abandoned by those who should have been keeping them safe. Her heart beamed at the thought of seeing that woman smiling back at her and she stood there before her, powerful too and free. Cinderella knew it was silly of her to want to say all of this to a stranger she had only met in such a brief encounter. That did nothing to calm the excitement and pride and longing. She knew she could not be with her, but maybe, if there was another chance, she could give her those feelings. If she could not have everything, she at least wanted to show her the depth within her heart.

 _Aqua._ She couldn't forget her name. It matched with everything else about her. 

Cinderella put the dress down, her hands feeling over the fabric. Aqua's hands, she remembered the texture of them. They were calloused and rough like her own, though Cinderella assumed hers were by choice. It wouldn't be as much now, with so many others around to help her, but any new roughness to her hands would also be by choice. Work by choice. _Her_ plans. That excited her. Right now, everyone was getting ready for another big event. She still couldn't do everything she wanted yet, what with so many things to still learn, but it wouldn't be long. She'd have so much to tell, she'd make sure, for their second encounter.


End file.
